A splash of roses
by missanimefan
Summary: Aizen wonders how his little Kira-chan is since he went to Hueco Mundo. So he decides to surprise him with a rosy evening. What becomes the end results? //Warnings: Yaoi// Pairing: AizenXKira // One-Shot. Requested fic for TDW...


**Title: **A splash of roses

**Pair: **AizenXKira

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, romatic, fluff-ish, wine

**Summary: **Aizen wonders how his little Kira-chan is since he went to Hueco Mundo. So he decides to surprise him with a rosy evening. What becomes the end results?

**Authors Note: **"Hi! As some have noticed, I currently take request =D" This is the third time I've said that, as this is the third fic to be requested. Requested by the lovely author known as TheDrunkenWerewolf! This is for you! And to all others who read this, thanks and remember to review!

_For those with pet peeves, I use Japanese suffixes such as -sama and -chan in this. Also I use taicho and fuku-taicho at some point.(those who don't know, it means captain and vice captain) So if that annoys you, you've been warned._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Now would I?

* * *

Sitting on his throne as normal was quiet tiresome. Especially with Gin taunting Grimmjow again. Tousen said nothing and stood there like a statue, doing nothing to make the mischievous man leave the aggressive blueberry alone.

"Nyah nyah, you got yer ass kicked,"Gin toyed, enjoying how riled the man was getting.

"I'm going to tear you to bloody pieces if you don't shut the hell up,"the espada roared glaring daggers at the fox.

Aizen mentally groaned. He had to put up with these people acting like children everyday, and it was beyond annoying. If it wasn't out of his character, he would have told them Tousen is now their mommy so obey him.

Actually, that's not a bad idea...

"Grimmjow, Ichimaru, Tousen."

The three directed their attention to him almost immediately.

"Yeah Aizen-sama?"

Grimmjow sneered at Gin,"Hn."

"Yes Aizen-sama,"Tousen bowed politely.

Aizen watched them standing there, waiting for what he had to say like good pets. After all, they weren't really worth much more than that to him.

"I will be going out for a short time. Tousen will be in charge of keeping things in order. Ichimaru, no taunting anyone or causing a mess. Grimmjow... don't kill anyone or destroy anything." He snapped, creating a portal to Earth. Once there, he would pick up a few things and set up the necessary items he would need for his plans. He stepped through the vortex before his subordinates had a chance to argue or attempt to tag along. Although he could shrug them off if they wanted to go, it would look less suspicious to them if he just left. He really didn't need Gin prying into the matter like he always did.

Walking through the darkness was simple. His reiatsu made a perfect pathway and even acted conveyor belt, moving him along so he didn't have to move. Glancing around the darkness made him wonder just how long this section between the two worlds could be. Although, he could experiment on that later using the small fry hollows.

A smirk crossed his features as a speck of light began to gleam, slowly as if flooding waters, it turned to a more visible light. He could tell based on the lighting that it was a full moon night. Sure enough, as he stepped out of the portal to stand in midair, he noticed the moon full and bright. He really did have a fascination with the moon and stars of the human world. So real compared to Huceo Mundos artificial one and Seireiteis unnoticed one. He made sure to mask his reiatsu as he walked down into the streets. Couldn't risk that pesky Kurosaki trying to fight him... well not that he couldn't, it was simply a matter of him not wanting to. There was far more important task at hand anyway.

Aizen much as he knew it would be bothersome, he headed toward Kisukes shop.

Now, he obviously knew the manager would not be pleased to see him. But he needed a gigai to buy some things from this world so he decided to... borrow per say, a gigai. Nothing fancy. Just a simple brunette about average height with a average build.

Once in the gigai, he flexed his arms a bit in hopes of getting use to it. Unfortunately, this body was constricting. As was all of them. He figured being without a human body for so long was the reason and merely sighed, heading toward a clothing store. Even though his next destination was Seireitei, he would still need something not drenched in the reiatsus of espada and himself.

Now that he had some comfortable fitting yet sophisticated clothes, he was ready to go get the other things he would need for his meeting with a certain handsome blond.

It was actually fairly easy finding the flower and wine shops. He carefully choose a light wine, an easy yet rich flavored white wine since he knew his little Izuru-chan was a light drinker and didn't want the boy to get drunk. As for the roses, he didn't want to get red. True, it meant 'I love you',romance and love, but that felt too cliche. Normal pink was a no since it meant that one is happy with their relationship, which since they had no actual relationship would be pointless. Yellow, white, light pink, and dark pink were all a no as well. Black was a major no seeing as it meant death. So in the end he choose the lavender, orange, and blue roses. Fallen in love with, desire, and rarity. A beautiful combination in his opinion.

Now that he had the wine and roses, he returned to Kisukes shop and exited the gigai where he had found it. Taking a brief moment to change from his espada clothing into the white suit and white pants, and adjusting the red tie to look perfect. With yet another simple flick of the wrist he opened a portal to Seireitei.

Lucky for him, the guards were completely clueless when he stepped onto a building in the midst of the Seireitei. Only taking a brief glance to figure out where he was before knowing instantly that he was only a few miles from his destination. With a simple quick step, he was there in three seconds flat. Of course, he couldn't just knock at this time. There was a chance of startling the blond into action. So he took a pen and picked the lock quietly. When a click signified it was unlocked he stood and carefully pushed open the door, holding the knob in place as he shut it to avoid making noise and locked it. A few moments past before he moved, hearing no sign of movement, he walking toward the kitchen. Sure enough, the blond had yet to arrive home.

Perfect.

He set up two wine glasses he had brought on the table and set the roses in the slim blue vase he purchased with them.

Now to wait...

**~ About an hour and thirty-eight minutes later ~**

Aizen heard a sound coming from outside and remained in the seat, chin resting on palm as always. He could hear something outside... voices... Kira and Renji from the sounds of it. He decided to listen in so stayed silent.

"Thanks for helping get the paperwork finished."

"No problem! Just remember what I said!"

"Yeah,"the voice sounded depressed suddenly.

Must be Kira.

"Don't look so down! He betrayed the entire Soul Society! You can't possibly still want him to come back for you,"the voice of a tattooed red head male shouted, obviously irritated with his blond friend.

"I know that, Renji,"Izuru whispered, apparent that he didn't want to know.

Aizen wondered who they were talking about, hoping they would at least let on some more. He could only hope this time.

"Look. Izuru. He led the betrayal! Stole you and Hisagis captains! How can you be head over heels for that guy!? _He stabbed _Rukia for that orb for god sakes!" The red head sounded furious with the blond at this point.

The door clicked as the lock opened,"I know Renji. I just... can't stop being in lo-"

"Don't bother. I know,"he sighed,"Just. Try to remember the terrible things he did."

"I will. I can't forget something that big."

A moment of silence followed by a heavy sigh,"Okay then. G'night Izuru."

"Night Renji." The door creaked open as a pair of footsteps entered the house and a pair of footsteps walked away from it. The door closed quietly and the lock clicked within the darkened residence. Shuffling feet made their way to the kitchen, presumably to grab a bite before heading to bed.

Only what the blond found when he flipped on the light left him frozen to the spot.

"AIZ-" He stopped mid shout, covering his mouth instantly to stop himself. Renji might still be near and if he shouted then the red head may run back.

"Good work on the quick thinking,"Aizen commented with one of his amused smiles.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo,"the blond boy asked slightly aggressively. His eyes showed every thought. From hurt asking 'why did you leave me' to anger demanding 'why come back now'. Aizens eyes on the other hand, betrayed nothing of what he thought.

"Take a look in front of you, then ask if you don't understand,"Aizen shrugged, waving a hand nonchalantly. The blond did so. Taking in the roses and wine before it snapped together, also noting the suit the brunette wore.

"Have you gone mad,"the boy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Perhaps,"he stood and walked over to the blond and pulling out the chair,"After all, I have been away from my dear Izuru for so long. I would only suspect that as my cause for madness."

A small blush creeping over the blonds face, but he sat none the less,"Why are you here though?"

"To see you of course. Its been far too long,"he poured a glass of wine,"Tell me. How have you been since I departed?"

Kira looked at the glance blankly before back at the brunette,"Terrible. I've had to do Ichimaru-taichos work... Renji helps sometimes but it isn't like I'm Hinamori who has Hitsugaya helping get it taken care of. And Matsumoto-san is too busy drinking in her free time. Hisagi has to do the work of captain for his squad so he can't help either... Its as if Ichimaru-taicho never did any work..."

Aizen nodded,"He acts the same in Hueco Mundo. Tormenting the sixth espada mainly. And Tousen act like a statue,"he lowered his voice, talking more to himself,"I hope they haven't wrecked the place..."

Kira laughed a little,"So its a nut house there?"

Aizen smiled a genuine smile,"Yes. That's one way to put it."

Kira glanced out the window as he took a sip of the wine,"Do the the stars and moon seem as unlively as Seireitei?"

Aizen glanced out as well,"Yes. It seems only earth has true beautiful night skies."

"I see."

"Kira,"Aizen set his glass down, taking up a serious demeanor.

Kira set down his glass and looked at him confused,"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I would take you back to Hueco Mundo with me if you want to go,"he asked blatantly.

Kira blinked, completely thrown off by the question,"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I would take you up on the offer of course!"

Aizen closed his eyes smiling,"You love me, do you not?"

"Uh. W-well I uhh y-you s-see I,"he stammered as his face went bright red and he twiddled his fingers, overcome with nervousness.

"Take a death breath and compose yourself,"Aizen whispered softly into the silence, not opening his eyes yet.

Kira nodded and took a few breaths, regaining his composure as much as he could manage,"Okay. I... I do."

Aizen smiled as his eyes opened, taking in the sincerity of the boys answer,"Good. Then I'll take you with me."

Kira blinked before his eyes went wide. He took a few moments to take in the statement before hopping out of his seat and going over to Aizen who now stood twirling a rose. He stood before the king of the desolate realm, leaning up and wrapping his arms around his neck, tears slipping from his eyes as he kissed the elders warm lips. Aizen wrapped his arms around _his _little Izuru. He knew Gin might argue about it, seeing as he had wanted to bring Rangiku with them to have someone to talk to but Aizen had refused. But then again, he ruled so it didn't really matter. He leaned forward, licking at Kiras lips for entry. He allowed it and parted them, tongues battling fiercely in a heat of passion. Kira ended up being the one to submit as Aizens tongue ravished every crevice of his mouth. Kira finally pulled away for air, a somewhat timid blush covering his face as the saliva connecting them broke.

"Um,"Kiras face turned a darker red and he fiddled with his fingers. He wasn't sure if he should ask if they should go now or in the morning after-

"If you want, you can quickly grab the things you want to bring so we can go now. Unless you would like to wait?"

Kira nodded,"I'll get them now. If you stay too long someone might catch you and we'll both be in big trouble."

Aizen nodded in agreement as the blond exited the room, presumably to gather the things he would be taking. Aizen sat and poured some wine, sipping it delicately as he heard rustling and movements that indicated Izuru was gathering his things as briskly as he could. After about five minutes, the boy walked in with his things in a small suit case.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good." Aizen stood, picking up the wine and opening a portal,"We have to stop in the human world first since a portal directly to Hueco Mundo lets out too much energy and someone might quick step here."

Kira nodded, picking up the vase with roses and stepping into the portal. Aizen followed and they walked through to earth with ease. Only a matter of seconds when they stepped out on the road did Ichigo appear growling. Aizen simply smirked, created a portal to Hueco Mundo, sent a blast of reiatsu at the strawberry, and stepped in the portal with Kira. Ichigo could barely get to his feet before they had already left. The berry scowled, contacting Rukia to tell her to tell Soul Society he saw Kira leave with Aizen to the world of hollows.

Aizen used his vast reiatsu again, creating the pathway exactly as when he had left the land he ruled. He listened to Kira telling what happened after he left. How all the members were checked for links and information pertaining to the traitors disappearance and how his Ikkaku as well as Renji would scold him about loving a traitor. Hisagi and Rangiku let him be and sometimes even held drinking parties with just the three of them to talk about how much they missed the captains. He mentioned that they would have invited Hinamori but she was still slightly psychotic...

Once they stepped out of the portal, they walked the short distance to Aizens room. Aizen showed him around the large room and had Izuru set down his things near the dresser. Kira nodded and did so as Aizen went to the closet and set the clothes made for him on the night stand. A knock on the door made him want to kill whoever it was.

"Come in."

"Nyh Nyh. Aizen-saaama!"

Dammit Gin,"Yes Ichimaru?"

Gin gave a pouting look and noted Izuru,"Ehhhh!? I knew it! Why did ya bring him?"

"Because I can. Why are you here,"the lord of this place asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, I sensed mah old fuku-taicho! If ya bring him why can't I bring Rangiku-chan!?" He looked at his old captain with a unhappy face, his arms crossed as normal in the folds of his outfit.

"Because Rangiku is not someone who would leave everything. She loves her friends and captain too much. If anything she would try making you go back even if it meant you would pay for it. She is your best friend, so you should know that,"he stated blandly.

"Eh... I guess so. Oh,"he grinned, resuming his signature foxy smile,"Grimmjow is tied up so won' be able ta answer fer a bit."

"That's fine. Now leave."

Gin made 'hmph' sound and left, somewhat slamming the door on his way out. Aizen knew he would do that. Gin could get so diva-ish when he didn't get something and others did.

Aizen turned to Kira who just blinked at the door,"Is he always like that? Even here?"

"Yes,"Aizen sighed but smiled when Kira walked over, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his neck,"Shall we continue where we left off?"

Kira nodded eagerly, nuzzling Aizens chest with a smile. Aizen found it cute when Kira did little things like that, and the boy knew it. That's why he did it.

Aizen nibbled at the his blonds neck, working slowly to his collarbone and nipped lightly. Kira let out a low moan, edging Aizen to keep it up. Which he did. He slipped a hand under the lieutenants top, delicately trailing fingers up his chest earning shivers from the smaller one. Kira wrapped his arms around the older one and fiddled with the coat he wore. Aizen found this amusing and moved away, slowly peeling the coat and letting if flutter to the floor. If Kira were a fangirl he would probably have been drooling at how the top fit well enough to give off the air of a toned body and yet revealing no more than a taunting section at the 'V' in the top center. He allowed Kira to lean forward and carefully, almost as if picking up a delicate kitten, pull the top off. Kira stood a moment, admiring the tone of Aizens chest and delicate yet not feminine curve of his shoulders going to the obviously strong arms. Kira purred slightly when Aizen leaned forward, moving down and raising the shirt as he nibbled and licked up the firm yet not muscular chest. Lifting it over the blonds head as he nibbled his collarbone again and toyed with the white sash. Kira groaned, as the item was removed at a tortuously slow pace. He moved his hips a little and Aizen smirked on his skin, removing it finally and letting the boy slip out of them. He wasn't wearing anything under, then again, not many of the male shinigami did. Kira reached forward, quickly removing the red sash and urging him to remove the garment. Aizen spared him and did so, placing him on the bed gently and hovering over him.

Aizen reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer, leaning forward and capturing his loves lips as he pulled out a squeeze bottle and popped the cap open. He coated two fingers thoroughly and slid one over it's destination, receiving a shiver. Kira let out a gasp as one slid in, slowly moving as he let out low moans into the kiss that was now intense battle of tongues. The finger moved slowly for awhile before adding the second, which went unnoticed due to the burning passion of the kiss that now cause a little drool to escape down the corner of the blonds mouth. Aizen gently moved them, making the appendages twist and scissor ever so carefully to avoid hurting his little love.

Of course this wasn't the first time for either... actually, they had done this a few times before Aizen had left for this realm of hollows where it was forever night. Thanks to such, he was familiar with his lovers body and sensitive spots. Such as...

He broke the kiss so Kira could regain his breath and ran his tongue over the boys collarbone again, nipping as the body beneath him shivered and moaned. He finally moved the fingers so they hit the sweet spot inside the younger one, a surprised yelp turning to a panting moan as the fingers kept up a steady pace and massaged the spot. Kiras breath became ragged as he felt his limit, only to whimper when the fingers left before he could reach his peak.

Aizen shushed him as he squirted a decent amount of the slippery substance on his hand. He sat up for a moment and coated himself completely before leaning forward and kissing the boy again as he positioned at his entrance.

"Ready?"

Kira took a breath, relaxing himself,"Yeah."

Aizen nodded and carefully slipped in, the preparation and lube preventing pain. He waited a moment before moving, drinking in the pleasured gasp and moans from under him. He leaned forward, nipping the blonds ear as he moved to prevent his own pleasured sounds as the warm heat surrounded him and he hummed. It didn't take too long before he hit that spot and Kira twitched, moaning out louder with each thrust and a small trickle of saliva making its way down his chin when a hand around his erection caused him to moan out in pure bliss. Aizen grunted a few times as he too felt bliss as the tightening around him sent jolts of ecstasy through him. Kira was reaching his limit and Aizen could see this so sped up, pumping the blond with swift delicate motions.

Kira didn't last much longer before letting a scream of 'Sosuke' slip his kiss swollen lips and he panted heavily. His seed spilling over the others hand and his chest as Aizen came, filling him with the warm sticky substance, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and pulling the blond into an embrace. Kira yawned as Aizen swiped the bangs from the blue eyes.

"I'm sleepy..."

"Get some rest then,"Aizen whispered,"And this room is now yours as well. So when you wake up you can make yourself at home.

Kira nodded, nuzzling himself in the mans warm chest and slipping into the first peaceful sleep he had in awhile.

~ Next Morning ~

Aizen yawned, sitting up and noticing the room decorated in roses. Mostly purple and blue ones. He noted a note on the table stand and picked it up.

_Dear Aizen,_

_Gin helped me buy roses to spice up the entire place._

_-Izuru_

Aizen got up and dressed quickly, hurrying to the door and opening it. He glanced out and saw tons of roses lining the sides of the halls and many paintings of roses on the walls.

"What the-"he noticed a paper tacked to the door and pulled it.

_Dear Aizen-sama,_

_Ichimaru is the one who got the paintings. Kira told me to warn you that Gin seems to like the black ones... Apparently they mean death? And something about nice roses you got for Kira._

_~Your Loyal Espada Ulquiorra_

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." Aizen sighed. It seems Gin was going to make things more chaotic...

Wait.

How did he know about the rose I got for Kira?

* * *

**Review... if you don't you will make this poor author sad when she sees some of you favorite it/her and not review... if you don't she will send Gin-chan to shinso your ass... remember that his zanpakuto extends and has sharp tip...**

**As usual, if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them...  
**

**I looked up what the roses meant! And my mom said white wine is the wine that isn't strongest and red is the strongest wine. Proud of me!? I researched dammit! XD**

**So yeah, reviewwwwww! Thanks muchies!  
**


End file.
